


The Vlogger

by MissPlushie



Category: Marvel
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Peter is a vlogger, Superfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:37:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1300204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissPlushie/pseuds/MissPlushie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is a vlogger and Wade tries to hide from JARVIS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Vlogger

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve written this a while ago, it was just lying there on my notebook for a while. I just love Spideypool, they’re like the OTP of my life right next to SuperHusbands. Enjoy the story. :’D

“So, today’s the 18th of October of 2013 and it’s very special day. You’re probably asking why and the answer is: I’m finally going to know the answer of the photographic magazine I interview for.” This young looking man was talking to a camera quite enthusiastically about his life. “Here goes, I’m going to open the letter now. And I… got in!” He squealed in delight.

After a little more talking he smiled at the camera and stood still for a few seconds and then he breath in deeply.

“Done.” He stopped the camera from recording further turning it off. The young man took the memory card off the camera and inserted it on his laptop, copied the file to the computer and then started to edit the video to a more presentable product on a editing program; not long after it was rendering, the video, that is, he took the memory card back to the camera and started fixing his room and putting away the recording material. Soon enough the room was clean and he sat cross-legged on the middle of his bed looking at the screen.

“30 more minutes? Damn!” He said in frustration, he took another deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose lifting his glasses a little closing his brown eyes.

There was a knock on the window and even before he heard the sound his head turned quickly towards it.

“Oh, it’s you.” The brown haired man got up and off the bed walking towards the window and opened it welcoming the other person. “You know, my parents will kill you if they know you’re here again, you’re aware of that, right?” He chuckled a little as the other man ran his hand through the younger’s fluffy brown hair.

“Hi, Petey!” A rough voice answered him, sounding very excited and happy. “I know, I know, but don’t worry, they won’t get me this time. Not even JARVIS knows I’m here!” He smiled so hard that the mask he was wearing shown it. He got in the room and closed the window turning towards Peter again.

“Wade, you know that JARVIS’ everywhere, right?” Peter suppressed a giggled that wanted to bubble out of his chest.

“Really?” Wade seemed panicked and looked everywhere for security cameras or something of the sort. “Does he really know I’m here?”

“ _Yes, sir. I do._ ” Came as an answer making the older man squeak in surprise.

“Oh my god! They know I’m here!” He squealed comically running in circled while shaking his hands.

“No, they don’t. At least not yet.” Peter laughed at the older man reaction. “JARVIS, could you please lock my room and turn off the security, deleting the past 10 minutes?”

“ _Yes, sir. Do you want to change your bedroom password?_ ”

“Thank you, JARVIS. And yes, change it to ‘laptop’, please.” The younger man smirked as he watched the masked man act comically has always.

“ _Terminating service in this room and waiting for the new password to restart._ ”

“He loves you!” Wade squealed excitedly hugging Peter in a bone crushing grip.

“Wade he’s a machine.” The brown haired one laughed some more but then tried to break free. “Wade, you’re hurting me, I can’t breathe!”

“Oh my god! I’m sorry!” He said putting him down and letting go of the younger man lithe body.

Peter picked his laptop up chuckling, he uploaded his video to the internet and turned the laptop off when the upload was complete.

Wade seemed to be fighting with himself in his head, like usual, so Peter place the laptop on his desk and walked towards the man stopping a few feet away. “Say it.” Sometime Peter need to push the other man to talk or otherwise he will stay there arguing in his head for hours.

“Doesn’t mean anything if he’s a machine! I’m nuts and I don’t even know if I can’t die anymore and I have many other handicaps and I do!” And sometimes Wade was like a kid, overall when he made no sense.

Peter reached closer to Wade and touched his masked face with his left hand, resting the other one on the older man chest. “You can be nuts, but you’re mine.” The brown haired smirked, but there was love in his words and in his eyes. He took Wade’s mask off and let it fall on the ground behind him. Peter rested his hand on the taller man shoulders and tiptoed to kiss him gently and softly.

The younger man looked adoringly at the scars and bruises covering Wade’s face; they’ve been together for such a long time that the older man didn’t bother to look away anymore and just accepted the compliment.

“You know,” Peter started to talk drawing Wade’s attention to his eyes. “I think I love you more and more every day.” His brown eyes sparkled with love, but soon enough there was a devious glint. “And it’s so annoying sometimes, because I never know what the hell you’re up to.”

Wade wrapped his arms around Peter’s waist and kissed his forehead.

“You should be sure of something,” He was talking in an unnatural serious voice. “I’m always thinking of you. Most of the times my mind gets a little dirty and the spandex kills me.” Of course, nothing good would come out from his mind and mouth.

“Oh, really? Fantasying during work?” Peter raised an eyebrow playfully pushing Wade down on the bed and climbing up on top of him, straddling his waist.

“Well, it’s a little hard not to with someone has beautiful has this filling up my mind and pretty much clouding everything else.” Wade reached up with one hand to cup Peter’s face and stroked the brown haired man thigh with the other.

“Pfffff-, yeah, right, talk about crazy.” Peter took off his glasses and placed them under one of his pillows.

“I’m serious!” Wade frowned comically. “You know I don’t lie! I’m too blunt and straight forward and I simply don’t care!” And he pouted. Peter was doing his best not to laugh of his lover but it was getting very hard not to. “Serious, I could care less about what others think when I jump before then with a boner when I’m about to kill them.” And his babbling mode was turned on yet again. Every time he babbled about his dirty mind Peter felt like blushing, but after a few years he got a little used to it and didn’t blush has much. Wade placed his hands on Peter’s waist holding him still and rubbing his hip from time to time.

The younger man blocked the perverted monologue off his ears and got a little upset, they were wearing far too many clothes. Without answering or bothering to tell Wade to shut up – not like it would work -, he started to work the older man out of his costume revealing a scarred and bruised body that Peter couldn’t help loving. Has usual, Wade wasn’t wearing underwear.

“So not classy, Mister Deadpool.” Peter smirked deviously.

“Well, not everybody is like you and is able to wear boxers under an extremely tight costume.” Wade answered with another smirk while watching Peter work their clothes off. “Besides, I like to give my junk some space.” And he winked making Peter laugh whole heartlily.

“Tell me how do the people you are paid to kill react to your boner?” Peter raised an eyebrow and smiled softly while trying to make a serious face. “What do they say?” Peter stood on the bed while taking his jeans off.

“They ask me if I’m sick or if I’m some kind of weird pervert,” Wade eyes were glued to Peter and he was smilling playfully. “but I explain to them every time that I’m imagining smutty things between myself and Spider-man, the most attractive super-hero in the world.” Peter sat on Wade’s lap again stranddling him and the older man lifted his hands and placed a hand on the back on Peter’s neck bringing him down to kiss him. “You’re really beautiful, Peter.” Wade sat up and rearranged Peter on his lap.

“You already said that a couple of times today, Wade.” Not that Peter minds it, right the opposite. But before Wade could answer Peter kissed him. When Deadpool starts talking he really starts talking.

Somewhere in between touching and kissing Peter was laying on his back on his fluffy bed with Wade in between his legs.

Even if Wade was this rascal that lacked a bit of everything regarding common sense, he loved Peter, and this… this was everything, the intensity and sparkle in Peter’s eyes, the way Peter touched him, how Peter blushed, the little tiny tears on his lashes, everything that was Peter and him was perfect.

“Wade, you’re thinking out loud again.” Peter covered his face in embarrassement.

Not that Wade heard a thing. All he could do was stare at Peter. Laying on the bed. Naked. All for himself.

Wade could see Peter’s blush creepying onto his chest. He lowered himself and whispered in Peter’s ear. “It’s not like I ever shut up, right?” He chuckled a little has Peter shivered beneath him.

A tad more thinking out loud, some more kissing and a lot more intensity, that how they made love; it was always different but the essense was always the same, even when Wade’s blunt mouth said something unexpected and Peter started laughing in the middle of penetration.

They’re relationship was embarrassing, yes, but it was theirs and they liked it.

To be truthful, that’s why Peter loved Wade, because no matter what he was always honest and it was always fun in the end.

As they laid under the covers enjoying the afterglow Wade let his fingers run through Peter’s hair making him hum.

“I think I’m going to take you to live with me.”

Peter turned his head to look up at Wade and arched an eyebrow in the shape of a silent question.

“You know, I just think it’s time.” It’s was rare to see Wade embarrassed and Peter found it adorable.

“Seems like a good idea to me.” He smiled sweetly kissing Wade’s chest. “I’m going to start taking my things during this week then.” He laid his head back on Wade’s chest and started to draw intricate pattern with his finger.

“Are you serious?!” Peter could feel Wade was surprised, the older man always curled his toes when something unexpected happened. “Really? Was it that easy?”

“Why would I be lying?” Peter chuckled. “It’s a great idea. Probably the only good idea you ever had.” But the younger man ended up laughing when Wade’s toes curled beyond what he thought was possible.

For a moment the older man pouted but ended up answering while frowning. “Nah, the best idea I ever had was kissing you that day and making you mine forever.” Wade lifted Peter’s face and kissed him slowly.

“Round two?” Peter had a devious glow in his eyes and Wade smiled wolfishly.

“Seems go---”

“Peter? Why’s the door locked? PETER?”

“Damn.” Both man say at the same time.


End file.
